The Timer Turner
by kvun
Summary: [REWRITE] (Very much improved so read it!) What happens when Hermione's Time Turner brings her back too far? but what happens when she falls in luv w the one person who changed the world, and certain portraits have a few issues. R
1. Ch 1 Meeting in the Washrooms

Ch. 1 Too Far

Disclaimer: Kvun doesn't own Harry Potter. Only the plot ideas in this chapter.

Kvun: Hi again! I've gone obsessed with Harry Potter. I just can't stop writing. But I suppose I should get back to my Yu-Gi-oh one... later. I've got just got too many ideas for Harry Potter. Oh, and by the way, this story is written in Harry's 3rd year. Enjoy!

A/n: Hey, this is just a rewrite of Kvun's original story that has been reposted now again because of me. Yeah, I'll be sticking around for a while, criticizing and editing and so on (help!!! Save me from all of Kvun's grammar and spelling mistakes!). His old version was riddled with way too many errors (They're coming after me! All the misused punctuation marks and mistyped words are regrouping!!!). Ahem. Now, may I present to you your feature presentation:

Hermione glanced about her as she walked down a corridor from the great hall.

"Hey Hermione!" called Ron, "What do you have next?"

Hermione grinned and clutched her Time Turner under her cloak. She had mastered all her 12 subjects quite well with the help of the gadget (read the 3rd book if you don't understand).

"If you must know Ronald, I have Arithmacy, Muggle Studies, and Divination" she said boldly, but did not quite manage to keep her face straight at Ron's perplexed look. She winced slightly at the mention of Divination; Hermione was willing to bet that the old bat was just making all her predictions up. Countless times this year she had wanted to tell her friends about the Time Tuner; the secret was such a burden but Mrs. McGonagall had forbidden her.

"Well, I've got to go get my stuff," she announced brightly and went off to her dorms.

Arithmacy went quite well and after, she used her Time Turner and went to Muggle Studies, saving the dreaded Divination for last. She went into the washroom before her last subject that period and began turning the little instrument backwards, but suddenly Lavender Brown came in.

"Ah!" She yelled

"Ah!" Yelled Lavender.

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"What are you doing here?" stammered Hermione.

"I'm in the washroom so chances are I'm here to use it right?" explained Lavender. Hermione blushed, biting her lower lip.

"Sorry, you just startled me," replied Hermione. Under her cloak, she was still turning the Time Turner.

Hermione waited. Lavender kept giving her questioning looks, but Hermione just shrugged and smiled. Finally, Lavender left.

"Phew..." said Hermione as she wiped the perspiration off her forehead. She stopped turning the Time Turner.

She barely had time to react or yell "AH!" (again) when she felt her feet lift from the ground. Her surroundings were a blur and people zoomed in and out of the washroom. Some people stayed in the stalls longer then others. She even saw herself a few times and watched as a giant troll ran in pursued by Ron and Harry. She saw people she had never seen before. How far back was she going?

Hermione landed softly with a muffled thud on the tiled bathroom floor. She looked around and sighed with relief. At least she was still in Hogwarts. By the looks of it, she had not gone too far back because as soon as she left the lavatories, she saw Harry.

"Harry! Hey Harry!" she called from across the hall. He didn't answer. She ran up to him.

"Hey," she repeated as she grabbed his arm. Hermione gasped in surprise! His eyes... They were brown, not green.

"Um, hi, do I know you?" he questioned.

"Um... I – I don't..." stammered Hermione. What had happened?

"You new here or something? My name's James; James Potter. Pleased to meet you" he said kindly.

Kvun: wow! That was fun. I have so many plans with this. Please review. Thanks.


	2. Ch 2 Exectue plan get James

Ch. 2 Execute Plan – Get James

Disclaimer: Kvun doesn't own Harry Potter. He wishes day and night that he did, but unfortunately, it just doesn't work...

**Kvun**:

A/n: Hey, I'm just here to correct all of Kvun's **_horrid_** grammar mistakes, lol. Love you if you review my "good" friend's story...if you don't, I promise to send my minions after you as soon as I become the evil overlord of the world and trust me, life after that will **not **be the least bit pleasant for you. Anyways, bye for now! ;-)

Hermione stood there. Stunned. She had gone back. Way back. This was Harry's dad. But what bothered her the most was how... how hot James looked. People were right. Harry does look a lot like his father.

"Um..."started Hermione, "I'm Hermione G-Granger".

"Nice to meet you Miss Granger. Well, I'm sorry but you'll have to excuse me now. I've got to go, the bell rang two minutes ago and Jenning's gonna kill me." James apologized and dashed off.

Hermione stood there, amazed. She had gone all the way back to the time of Harry's dad. This had to be some sort of dream she thought. But how wrong she was for this was all too real.

Hermione strolled out into the courtyard. It was a breezy summer day much like it had been in her time. How was she going to get back to the present? She sighed and walked towards the tree that she usually sat with Harry and Ron. She looked up at the towering oak and noticed something. Three quarters away up the trunk, there was a message carved neatly into the bark: "JP LE", surrounded by a heart.

JP? LE? Hermione thought hard and suddenly, it hit her, James Potter and Lily Evans. For some strange reason, she felt her heart sink. What was wrong with her? Hermione scolded herself furiously. Was this...jealousy? She had never felt like this before. Was she... attracted to, heaven forbid, Harry's father? That's not it. That couldn't be right. Could it?

Suddenly, she felt something awaken inside of her. A hidden soul and character that had been buried from all the books and studying. A whole new person emerged. Hermione really was not that much of a bookworm, she had never been. She was just a bit shy and preferred to keep herself away from boys other than Harry or Ron whom she felt were about as close to being her brothers as they could get. But now, who cares what she was like or what she did? She was in another time! She could be whoever she wanted to be and no one would care or judge her!

Hermione left the courtyard muttering intently to herself.

"James Potter, ready or not, here I come."

"Hey Moony, guess what I saw today?" whispered James. Transfiguration was usually a very risky time to start a conversation due to professor Mcgonnagall's 6th sense of sensing rule breakers, but today, James just couldn't help himself.

"Did little snivellus finally take a shower?" laughed Sirius.

"No, but that would do us all some good eh?" joked James.

"So what did you see?" asked Remus

"This totally hot girl by the name of – "started James

"What? This hot girl eh James?" inquired a voice.

James jumped and let out a yelp that sounded a lot like one that would have been heard from a dog that had just been kicked. The class burst out laughing. James looked behind him towards the voice. Lily was staring pointedly at him. By the look on her face, she had heard everything.

"Mr. Potter, is there any reason for that bark or are you just getting excited sitting with Mr. Black?" Another laugh rang through the class. James blushed.

"No professor," he replied

"Well then, if you don't mind, I would appreciate if you wouldn't be so noisy about showing your enthusiasm at the fine art of transfiguration."

"Yes ma'am," James replied dully.

Later at the library...

"James Potter! If you do not tell me who this 'hot' girl is now, I swear, I'll curse you to oblivion!" exclaimed Lily. She had been berating James all day ever since James' little outburst during transfiguration. It seemed quite funny to Sirius and Remus, but for James it had quickly become annoying (that happens when you hear it every other minute).

"I told you Lily, sweetheart, it was a joke! So would you drop it now?" James replied exasperatedly. He tried to make his expression as innocent as he could, but it failed. He knew it had not been a joke, but he also knew too well what Lily would do if she ever found out that James had actually thought another girl was hot. He knew it would be most wise if he just tried to let it go.

"I don't believe you! Stop lying to me! How can we be in a relationship if you're going to lie to me?" demanded Lily.

"She's got you there, Prongs," interjected an amused Sirius. James gave him a glare that made him shut up immediately.

"But James would never cheat on Lily," said Remus mused sensibly. James was relieved. But why couldn't his friends just keep their mouths shut? He would have given anything to avoid this conversation and pretend it never happened. He would even have given up his new Cleansweep 3.

"Right. Of course not!" said James quickly, "How can we have a relationship if you keep on accusing me of cheating on you?" He added. For a moment, he smiled triumphantly. For a moment, he thought he had won the argument, and that they would go on like nothing had ever happened. But this feeling lasted, unfortunately, only for a moment.

"First of all, I wasn't 'accusing' you, you basically told me so! And secondly, I wouldn't even be having this stupid conversation if you hadn't been going around calling other girls hot when you already have a girlfriend?! Remember James? ME?!" she snapped acidly.

James blushed, unable to think of a response. But suddenly, something happened. Something that will change the world and the entire future. Not just their future, but those of the entire world.

"Hey James! James hi!" Hermione cried from across the room. Under her breath, the mumbled boldly: "Executing Plan – 'Get James.'"

"Huh?" said James stupidly as he turned around. "Oh, hi Hermione." He blushed an even deeper shade of red. Lily glared at Hermione. How dare she! Lily thought. This new girl had just made James blush the way only she could.

"And who are **_you_**?" asked Lily rather rudely. This really wasn't her usual personality, but today, she was in a bad mood. A _really_ bad mood.

"What? Jamie sweetie, you didn't tell them about me?" Hermione faked a hurt voice.

"WHAT?! _Jamie sweetie_?! What the F–?!" yelled Lily, causing people around them to look up and stare.

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger," said Hermione with a huge smile, pretending she hadn't heard Lily's obscenities.

"JAMES POTTER! EXPLAIN!" shrieked Lily, half blinded by the already forming tears.

"But – I – Hermione, what are you doing?" asked a very confused James.

"Oh Jamie, are you a little shy about us around your friends?" asked Hermione, making a sweet cooing sound, "Here, let me make it all better." She took James' face and cupped it in her hands. And then she (on her tippy toes) leaned towards him and gave him a long kiss.

Hermione had never done this before. Being a dedicated overachiever, she had never had time for a real boyfriend, let alone a first kiss. Victor Krum had been too whiny and they broke up before anything serious happened.

Hermione was enjoying every moment of this. It was beyond her wildest imaginations. It was magical. She hoped she was doing this right. But it was obvious that James had done this before (probably with Lily). He seemed like a natural. And to Hermione's surprise, she found James... kissing her back. This was going better than she had planned. She mentally gasped as James deepened the kiss and made it even more intense.

Suddenly, a force like a sledgehammer knocked her away from him and she was sent flying. She landed with a crash and knocked over a few shelves of books some of which flew open and let out a cacophony of shrieks, groans and screams. Now the entire library was staring at them. Perfect, thought Hermione.

Hermione proceeded to pick herself up but promptly fell down again as she tripped over some books. An entire shelf of them fell on her and she was buried alive in an avalanche of loose pages. But before this happened, she caught a glimpse of Lily. Wand raised high. She wore an odd expression, a mixture of shock and fury. Lily, opening her mouth to offer the incantation; her contorted face sparkling with tears.

TBC...

Kvun: So, how did you like it? Was it good? I'm gonna update more since it's the summer now. Please review and I'll give you a virtual cookie. Thanks.


	3. Ch 3 Confrontation

Ch. 3 Confrontation

Disclaimer: Kvun doesn't own Harry Potter. Sorry, 'cause if he did, the entire HP series would be totally warped. Though it may actually be more popular... but that's just my opinion

Kvun: Hey! Thanks for all the review. I'm so glad you people liked it. And since I got all those reviews, you guys all deserve not only a new chappie but also a huge reaches into bag cookie! Enjoy!

A/n: N/A

Still at the library...

"Lily! Are you insane?!" What are you attacking us for?" yelled James as he tried to pull Hermione from a pile of very violent books including an entire family series of the Monster book of Monsters, one of which had tried to take a tasty bite James' leg.

"Why? WHY?!" laughed Lily like a maniac, "you're cheating on you bastard! What am I suppose to do?! Just sit here?!"

Hermione muttered a few spells while hidden behind the fallen books before she emerged to look at Lily. Hermione (thanks to a few good spells) looked like she had just come out of a war zone.

She wobbled feebly and put on a pained expression, gazing pathetically at James.

"Oh James, help me... I can hardly walk," pleaded Hermione, making a sad attempt to stand up before falling down again. Luckily, James, Lily, Sirius or Remus didn't know the real her, it would have been easy for Hermione to deflect the elementary curses that Lily had used but it had been essential for her plan to work that she feign hurt.

"Lily! I want you to apologize to her! NOW!" roared James

"What?" yelled Lily bewildered, "What?!"

"Don't make me hex you Evans! Apologize!" he commanded again.

"Oh so I'm Evans now? That just proves my point; you care more for her than me!" she snapped.

"I told you! Hermione and I aren't... well... I don't know what just happened there, but it doesn't matter if we're together –"

"Oh yeah, you made quite an effort to stop her from kissing you, if I didn't know better, I'd say you enjoyed it!"

James didn't reply. What could he say? He did enjoy it, heck he loved it! So all he did was blush.

"But you know what? I am going to apologize!" said Lily more calmly now.

"Huh? Oh, good," said James, a little startled.

"James, I'm sorry. Sorry for ever thinking that we had a chance together. But I should've known that you're just another double-crossing cheating idiot! I hope you're happy!" And with that, she left, bursting into tears yet again.

"Ok people... Show's over," said James after a while, "Nothing to see here."

Suddenly the librarian came...and she looked absolutely furious. They had made such a racket they were surprised that she hadn't arrived to investigate earlier. Turns out, she couldn't. One of the shelves had knocked her unconscious.

"Look at what you've done to me Library!" she roared.

James and Hermione didn't know what to say. The harried looking woman fixed all that was damaged with a flick of her wand.

"Now I suggest that you 2 go to the hospital wing," she said sternly. The pair left...very quickly.

"Look Hermione, who are you?" asked James as they walked down the hall.

"What? I'm Hermione!" she replied, batting her eyelashes.

"But where did you come from?" asked James. Hermione grinned. If she wanted him, she would have to be honest.

"I'm... er... it's hard to say... I'm from the future," she said.

"Time travel? I've never heard of such a spell. You must be a brilliant witch," said James. Hermione glowed. She reached under her robes and pulled out her Time Turner.

"This is a time turner," she explained, "I use it to go to multiple classes because I take more then one per period".

"So that's how Moony's doing it," mused James, "He took all the extra courses and now he has an impossible time table."

"Well anyways, for some reason, I accidentally turned this thing too far back and I ended up here, and well... I'm glad I did," she said, all the while blushing prettily.

"We have to get you back though," said James. Hermione was horrified. She had to win him over.

"But – but why? Don't you see? I want to be here! With you..."

"How 'bout this," said James, comforting her by putting his arms around her waist as they turned around the corner. Hermione's heart leapt. "We'll go to McGonagall. She and Dumbledore'll know what to do."

Hermione nodded and smiled, "It's all for the best I suppose." She looked up and saw James, watching her. He wiped away a few streaks of dust with his thumb and leaned towards her, closing the gap between their lips.

"You know, you're really pretty," he whispered, watching her eyes widen and return to gaze demurely at the floor at his words.

"Shut up and kiss me," muttered Hermione. James laughed slightly.

And they kissed. Right there. Very nice, she thought, much better than last time...and last time hadn't been half bad either. She felt his tongue begging for entrance and sighed acceptance as she parted her lips. But before they could go any further...

"Mr. Potter! What in the name of Merlin are you doing?"

Kvun: and that's all! Are you glad that I updated so fast. Did some you expect to see some sort of "scene" between them? So show me you liked it (or not) by reviewing and telling me whether you want a scene (for those of you with happy minds). So press that nice button over there points at button NOW! Buh bye, ciao.


	4. Ch 4 There's no such thing as 100 secrec...

Ch. 4 There's no such thing as privacy

Disclaimer: Kvun does not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in this story with the exception of Professor Jennings.

Kvun:

A/n: Laughs dryly

James mentally sighed (A/N: Don't ask me how that's possible). Just when we were getting to the good part...

"Uh... oh. Um, morning Professor Jennings..." said James, still in a semi-lip lock with Hermione.

"Yes... Good morning indeed," she replied icily, "Might I ask you what you are doing with your hands up a young girls blouse kissing her rather loudly in a dark corridor when you should be your common room like everyone else?"

"Well... uh... yes ma'am...see...I was just showing my...eh, friend here some of my uh... stuff and well..." James stopped to rethink his bad choice of words.

"YOUNG MAN! I suggest you show her your "stuff" when and where it is more appropriate," uttered the shuddering professor.

There was a piercing silence where the 3 people just stared at each other. No one moved a muscle. Personally, Professor Jennings reminded Hermione of Professor McGonagall: all uptight, strict and probably would never have been caught dead with a boys hands up her shirt during her youth.

James quickly replied in a rather high voice, "Yes ma'am... somewhere more appropriate..."

James grinned and finally released Hermione who had remained silent during the entire exchange. Under the professor's watchful eye, James settled for holding her hand for now, knowing that he'd get some more later on. They walk down the hall through a passage and heard Professor Jennings as she walked away, muttering something about what this generation was coming to.

They walked down an empty corridor. Hermione didn't know where they were going, so she settled for following James silently, envying the way he seemed nearly feminine in his catlike grace. He was, after all, one of the founders of the Marauder's Map. But what neither of them knew was that they were secretly being followed.

He had to run to keep up with James and Hermione. But it was a quest, and a knight never gives up. Eventually, he ended up taking off his armor because it was much too warm and slowed him down too much. Short and stubby with a big beard, he had abandoned his gigantic sword a long time ago because that was just too much to lug around all the time. (A/n: think of him as Gimli, from the lord of the rings except without the braids in the beard).

Every time he arrived at the edge of one, he jumped and landed in the next portrait. And under his breath, he repeated the same words:

"Fair lady, you will soon belong to Sir Cadogan!"

The three of them took the winding narrow passageway without ever pausing which annoyed the knight to no end. Eventually they reached a dead end. Sir Cadogan was delighted. He had them cornered! Now all he had to do was get rid of the boy.

"Uh... James what are we doing here? It's a dead end," said a puzzled Hermione.

But James just smiled.

"Close your eyes love," he said.

Merlin, thought Sir Cadogan in his head, that young bloke is going to taint my lady by making her close her eyes and doing ungodly things to her; I must stop him.

Hermione did as she was told and closed her eyes. And then she heard chanting:

"**_Noncompos mentis Dogxes,_****_" _**James recited.

There was a slight creek and James smiled. Where there was once a blank wall now stood a bright gleaming oak door with an ancient looking doorknob. James turned around and picked Hermione up. She let out a small gasp of surprise but kept her eyes shut.

James walked into the chamber. He's only been in here once before and that was with Lily. Still it was a magnificent place. There was a giant canopy bed in the centre with a tall wine rack in the corner (the bottles were not filled with wine of course; somehow, the room always knew when its occupants were too young to drink). All scattered around the room were different shaped comfy sofas that were so fluffy it felt like you were sitting on a cloud. The entire place was of maroon colour. Everywhere, the bed, the walls, the ceiling, even the floor. On the sides of the room hung many portraits; the centre was one of a very handsome blond man wearing a maroon cloth covering the greater part of his body and acted as something of a toga. His eyes were animated and lively and so although he stood still in one pose, it was clear that he could move if he wanted to. His eyes watched beadily as James walked in carrying Hermione. He smiled silently and then arranged his facial expressions back into their original neutral form. Under his portrait was a gold plate engraved: The All Mighty Dogxes, _"Romani quidem artem amatoriam invenerunt..."_

(Cue romantic music)

James gently set Hermione down onto one of the larger round maroon sofas.

"You can open your eyes now," whispered James softly.

Hermione blinked seeing James standing over her. She smiled at him. James snapped his fingers and from out of nowhere appeared 2 champagne flutes glasses. A wine bottle filled with red liquid soared from its rack and poured itself into the glasses.

Hermione gazed in awe as she looked around in the magnificent room.

"Do you like it? Sorry about the mock-Merlots though; I've tried but I can't seem to get the room to give me real alcohol," asked James nervously, taking a sip of his drink.

"Do I like it? I'll let you be the judge of that," replied Hermione as she pulled James down and kissed him passionately. The poor glass slipped from the boy's startled fingers and hit the floor, shattering.

(End romantic music)

Outside, Sir Cadogan stomped his feet furiously as the door to the chamber slammed shut. How could he let them get away? He did not dare follow them now for he was not sure whether or not there was a portrait in that room. If there wasn't, then he'd be in trouble because he'd just jump never end up landing.

He turned around and sighed. If he that happened, then he would never be able to save his lady. Suddenly, he heard the sound of glass shattering.

"Merlin!" he yelled alarmed. "You bloody mongrel! What hast thou done to my gentle lady?"

And so, he ran yelling at the top of his lungs like a maniac through his portrait hoping to God that he would land somewhere safe.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sir Cadogan appearing out of no where into one of the portraits near the door.

Hermione shrieked and tumbled from the bed onto the ground where the glass had broken and ended up cutting herself as she, like James, was only partially dressed.

James blinked and searched frantically for the cause of the pained cry.

"Hermione! Are you ok?" asked James helping her up.

"Ow..." she moaned as blood dripped down her leg.

"Here, I'll help, _cicatrisorus_!" he bellowed. Instantly, the pain was gone, but blood still remained.

Sir Cadogan brushed himself off from his giant leap. He looked at his right arm. Then his left. Ok, he thought, I'm obviously still alive. He looked around and saw the blood on Hermione.

"BLOODY HELL! IN THE NAME OF MERLIN, WHAT THE FU- " he began to yell.

"Are you doing here?" demanded the portrait of Dogxes. A few of the other portraits began to move and muttered as well. Suddenly, Hermione and James noticed that all these portraits had been staring at them the whole time while they were making out and undoing each other's robes.

"You – you guys can see us?" asked Hermione as if this were all some joke.

"In the name for all that is good, how you dare interrupt them while they were trying to fit in a good old fashioned snogging session in between classes!?" yelled Dogxes.

"You guys can see us?" asked Hermione again, at the edge of laughter.

"Have you no shame!" yelled another portrait glaring at Sir Cadogan.

"YOU GUYS CAN SEE US?!" yelled Hermione looking hysterical.

"Uh, duh?" Said a portrait, rolling his eyes.

"WHAT KIND OF PERVERTED VOYEURING PLACE IS THIS?!" demanded Hermione causing James to back away.

"Well, you should know, there's no such thing as 100 privacy here at Hogwarts," replied a portrait.

"Be gone Sir Cagonen!" boomed Dogxes taking out his wand.

"Actually it's Cadogan..." began the knight.

"WHATEVER!" yelled Dogxes impatiently as he sent a streak of maroon light straight at Sir Cadogan who was sent flying into the air and was very soon out of sight.

"Now, you may return to what you were doing before," said Dogxes rather lightly as if nothing had happened returning to his original pose once again. All the other portraits did the same.

Hermione faced James but far from kissing him again, she spoke rather strangely:

"Listen, I really like you and all, and I'd do anything to snog you, but to be honest, I think that the mood's been shot, re-awoken from the dead and shot again... and with all these people watching...well, maybe some other time, okay?"

She fixed up her robes and walked to the door and blew James a kiss and walked out.

James threw himself onto a couch and sighed.

"Uh... hi..." started a voice a voice. It was another portrait.

James looked up.

"Yeah, that girl over there," he said pointing at a portrait of a fat brunette wearing a maroon night gown, "wants you to know that once she's set free from her portrait, she'll be a single looking for an unforgettable night." The girl began to giggle uncontrollably.

James blinked. Once having registered what had just been said, he summoned his shirt and slipped it on at lightning speed and promptly ran away as fast as his deliciously slim legs could carry him.

Kvun: so how do you like it? It's longer I know, but I had so much to write. Do you like it? Please review my story! I also want to thank all my loyal fans and such just because I'm nice. Ok ciao then.

A/n: The rewrites in this version of the password into Dogxes' room is Latin for "of unsound mind" and Dogxes' personal quote is his favourite pick up line, which when translated into English means, "You know, the Romans invented the art of love..." :P

Kvun: Yeah, well actually I didn't really know all that crap about Dogxes history, I just made it up with "Sex God" spelt backwards, but I'm sure her version's also very creative.


End file.
